A story Of Two
by Neko989
Summary: Argh! im not good at writing! please read and review!


there I was. Standing in the middle of the forest, with my arm drenched in blood. I know they'll be back, those Zangooses. They attacked me in the middle of a battle with Satoshi. They just jumped out of the trees and attacked me with they're huge claws. They grabbed Satoshi and pulled him away. I tried to help but they struck my back which was now stinging. "I have to get to a Pokecenter, Zangooses claws contain poison, that can kill humans, and faint pokemon." But there was no where to go. I was just alone in the coast of the ocean. For the next day i've been starving and realized I will not be found. The 2nd day on the coast, I realized there was no hope. But in the distance I could see someone. It was to far away to tell. 10 minutes later, I could tell it was a girl riding a Lapras going east. " "Haunter Go!" I released my Haunter. "Haunter, use explosion!" I quickly ran away for cover but the explosion was so strong it threw me 20 ft. into the ocean. The girl was on a Lapras stopped and I realized she was coming my way. I quickly climbed to the shore, noticing the blood around me. "Ha- ha...Haunt....Haunter return!" Haunter went inside his pokeball. I got the streangth to turn my head and saw the girl in the lapras 10 ft from me. "Are you ok!?" I tried to talk but I couldnt move my mouth so I shook my head. "He-Help." "Oh god, your really hurt, your bleeding a lot! Dont worry, ill take you to a pokemon center, in the next town!" She quickly took of her bag and pulled out a blanket, and put it on the Lapras. She than struggled to pick me up but managed to lay me on the lapras. "Tha....nk...you..." I closed my eyes.  
  
There I was, a large ocean surronding me on this Lapras. I couldnt tell wherei was, I can hardly see. I guess the poisons kicking in."I tried to move, it felt like there was a ton on my legs. I just wanted to scream, than everything went black. "Huh!!?" "Whats going on here? Where am I?' "Your in a pokemon center." I turned my head, to see a girl. "Your that person who saved me, arn't you?" "Yes thats me. My names Misty, But you can call me Kasumi.." "I quickly jumped out of the bed. What city is this!?" "Err, this is called Sky Gardens city." " Is there a map anywhere?" I than saw a map on the wall, I ran over there. I looked at the map. "Hmm, according to my calculations, im lost!" I than looked at Kasumi to see her with a expression saying, Hi your crazy!! I than noticed I was acting pretty odd. "Im sorry. My names Zacky." "I need to find someone named Satoshi." "Satoshi?? she stared at me. "Satoshi is an old friend of mine." I got an email from him saying hes going to an island, about 19 miles from where I found you." "Oh I forgot! I said. "You saved my life! I owe you! "No no, its ok" Kasumi said, acting like its no big deal.. "No its not." I said in a nice tone. I quickly stuffed my hand in my bag which was all burnt and covered in blood. " I was digging in my bag still hearing Kasumi arguing, I than took out a sparkling blue pokeball. I than thought about it for a second. I caught you from your back, so you dont know who your master is. I than skretched my hand out to misty with the pokeball in my hand. "Take it" I said. "Its rightfully yours, think of it as a umm, early birthday present. She took the ball and stared at it. "Well Kasumi, I gotta go! I than didnt look back and walked out of the pokemon center. I realized was blushing, I never gave a girl a 'Present' before. I than heard a sound. "ZANNG!!!" I looked behind me, and started to run.  
  
-Looks around, wow! im actually writing this!-*  
  
"ZANGOOSE!!!" I turned around and saw they were about 50 Zangooses, all with their large, giant claws. Than from the crowd, a Zangoose, that the M on his fur was a sshiy blue, along with his fur around his claws, which were red and not purple. "Woah, a shiny zangoose!" It stared at me with its evil looking eyes. "Umm, help!" I looked around and only saw a pokemon center, and thats it. No other buildings. Odd. "WHERE IS EVERYONE!" "Than a tap on my back. I turned around and saw two Zangooses, tightly holding Kasumi by the arms. "Ooook Zangoose, Put the girl down." The Zangoooses just smirked. "Put her down!" I slowly put my hand in my bag withought anyone noticing but Kasumi. "Put her down and no one gets hurt!" They jsut smirked even more. "Fine than!! Haunter go! explosion!." it was like a slow motion scene. I threw the pokeball in the air, and see all the zangoose looking up dropping kasumi. I than picked her up, and just jumped, jumped with all my strength. BOOM!!  
  
I awoke in the middle of the night.where, am I? I guess I fainted again. I looked at the calender to see Iv'e been in a hospital for a day. I tried to get up, and than I noticed Kasumi. She was there sleeping right beside me, her face was covered with slightly noticable scratch marks. I than looked at a mirror, on the otherside of the room. My face was also covered with scratch marks. What happend to me? "You were found on an island this morning. I turned around to see nurse Joy. "Hi" she said very enthusiasticly. "Hi, Nurse Joy, I said faintly. "Your a very lucky boy." You were having trouble breathing, you could've died! What were you doing, making a Haunter as strong as that use an attack that spreads!?" she said. "How did you know Haunter used explosion? I asked. "He was found pitched black like toast, along with your friend. "Wheres my pokemon?" I asked quite shacky. "Your pokemon are were safe from the explosion, but you and your friends bags are not." She than held up two bags, that were burnt into a crisp. "The only item that is still in codition is this." She held a pokeball, that was bue and sparkly, the one I gave to Kasumi. "Your very lucky, but should be ashamed of yourself! Why would you even use that attack?" she said. "Well I was being cha-" She stopped me from talking by holding out her hand. "I dont evenn wanna hear it!" She than walked out out of the room slamming the door.  
  
I felt a foot hitting mine, seeing Kasumi's awake. "Wha-what happend? she said. "We were found on an island yesterday." "You saved my life...If it wasnt for you they wouldve kiled me, Thank you!" She than hugged me, so hard I could hardly breathe. " We gotta get going" I said. "Why?" She responded. "We have to find Satoshi." I said. "And your the only one who can take be back to the island. "Ok than" She said "Lets go." 


End file.
